My Butler, My lover?
by SasukeXNekoChi
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are childhood friends.. They made a promise years ago.. That they'll marry each other, But that was back then.. Sasuke will be hire as Hinata's butler, Sasuke remember her.. While Hinata didn't.. Would Hinata remember the promise they fulfilled? Would Sasuke survive as Hinata's butler?
1. I

"If I no longer here anymore, Will you remember me, Sasuke?" Hinata focused at Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke held his cheeks.. "I will never forget you, Hinata.." Sasuke stared to her lilac orbs.. "Sasuke, promise me.. When we grow up.. We will marry each other.." Hinata smiled at him gleefully.. "Let's get marry now!" Sasuke tied a thread around Hinata's ring finger.. "What's that?" Hinata asked in confusion.. "Your only mine.." Sasuke continue to tie the thread.. He finished.. "I Love you, Hinata" Hinata hugged him tightly.. "I Love you too, Sasuke" Sasuke wrapped his arms to her ..

Sasuke was abandoned after his parent's death.. He stayed at the orphanage. He would avoid everyone.. He didn't talk much with anyone.. But except for one person.. Hinata.. They would always play each day.. He remember back then how Hinata would always stutter.. How she smile gleefully at him.. Her lilac orbs, and her porcelain skin.. He admired her so much.. She's the light to his darkness.. One day Sasuke looked for Hinata but didn't find her anywhere.. Sasuke asked one little girl who was Hinata's closest friend beside him.. "Do you know where Hinata is?" Sasuke panted as he shaked the little girl's shoulder.. "She's not here anymore.." The little girl burst out in tears.. Sasuke fell onto his knees.. He swore to himself that he'll find Hinata.. and fulfill their promises..

10 Years later

"Sasuke!" Sasuke's father yelled... "Hai!" Sasuke ran downstairs and bowed at his father.. Sasuke was already adopted.. He's attitude changed.. His more gentleman now.. and he doesn't interested in relationship, sex or other things like taking drugs.. except for Hinata... He continue to hold their promise.. "What is it? Father?" Sasuke raised his head and looked up at the Old man.. "I want to give you a work.. " His father coughed weakily as he talk.. "Are you okay, Father?" Sasuke walk towards him.. "Just don't mind me.. Some friend of mine want to hire you as his daughter's butler. Your talent is excellent.. And your fighting skills.. You could easily protect his daughter.." The old man continued.. "Hai.. So Father who's the girl?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.. "Hinata Hyuuga.." Sasuke's eyes widen as he heard Hinata's name.. "H-Hinata?" Sasuke still shocked.. "Yes.. You'll now work as her butler.. " Hai.. Sasuke still dumbfounded.. "Here's the location.. His father didn't need to ask you anything.. He already asked me all about it.." Hai, Father.." Sasuke changed into a butler's uniform and made his way..

"Kawaii!" A girl blurted.. Sasuke continue to walk as all of the girls starting to freak out.. "Stupid Sasuke! Did you know how many people have a name like Hinata?" He stopped and looked at the Big house infront of him.. Sasuke mouthdropped and came to his senses.. "It's not a house! It's a mansion..!" Sasuke rang the doorbell.. He waited patiently as a Beautiful maid appeared at the front gate... "Are you the new Butler?" Kurenai asked and smiled at the young handsome boy.. "Hai..Sasuke Uchiha at your service.." Sasuke bowed and Kurenai blushed.. "Please come in.." Sasuke walked in as the maid commanded..

So how was It? I'll continue the story If it gets atleast 5 reviews.. Thanks for reading! See you all sexy readers! Chuu~! *KISSES* SAYOUNARA~! ^_^ 


	2. II

**Konnichiwa! Minna! Chapter 2 updated! I didn't really expect this story to have reviews.. And it's all good. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the other chapter, Too short.. But I'm sure this chapter is longer ^~^**

 **Sasuke and NekoChi Here^^**

 **NekoChi: Sorry for the delay! Please forgive me!**

 **Sasuke: Shut Up, Idiot.. Just proceed to the story..**

 **NekoChi: *Glares* Yeaah?**

 **Sasuke: *Gulps***

 **NekoChi: *Writing Yaoi scenes with Naruto and Sasuke***

 **Sasuke: *Sighs* Idiot don't own anything, just the story.. If she does, Konoha might be destroy..**

* * *

Sasuke walked inside. There's no doubt about it.. "Hyuuga family were truly rich." Sasuke thought to himself he stood there blankly.. "Please wait here, I'll call Hiashi-Sama.." Kurenai as she bowed and made her way.

He uncomfortably sat at the Japanese Low table located at the living room. "Hyuuga seems fond of traditional things.." He thought that adapting in this environment is truly hard..

He shook his head and stood immediately once he saw the Hyuuga Head.. "Thank you for your concern, Sasuke-San.." Hiashi bowed and sat at the low table.. "So did your father told you about it? Did he force you?" Hiashi looked straight at Sasuke's eyes.. "No, I really want this opportunity. Father didn't force me.. I decided by my own.." Sasuke gestured a smile..

He did admit it.. He need money for supporting his father and his own needs also.. "That's good to hear!" Hiashi said bluntly seems very happy.. "I'm glad someone wants to take care of my daughter.." Hiashi looked down.. "What's wrong, Hyuuga-San?" Sasuke reached out his hands to him.. "Not really." Hiashi coughed and fixed his postures.. "So, When will you want to start?" Hiashi seems so concerned about the Uchiha.. "It's up to you, Hyuuga-San." Sasuke smiled at him.. "Tomorrow? If you like?" Hiashi looked up to him.. "Sure.." Sasuke stood up and bow.. "You can now leave, Uchiha-San.." Hiashi smiled.. "Hai." Sasuke made his way to the doorway when Hiashi stopped him.. "Would you like to meet my daughter?" Hiashi smiled as he stood up. "Yes, That would help me to know her more.." He came back to his seat.. Kurenai walked forward to them.. "Please call Hinata to go down here for a moment.." Hiashi as he sat once again to his seat.. "Hai.." Kurenai bowed as she walked away.. "Geez, She's like a robot controlled by Hiashi.." Sasuke thought to himself.. "But, I'm going to meet her.. And know is she's the Hinata I knew or is it somebody else.." Sasuke shook his head.. Kurenai came downstairs and bowed again.. "What did she say?" Hiashi looked scared.. "What's wrong with him?" Sasuke managed to himself.. "She'll be here, just a moment.."Kurenai smiled and bowed to him.. "Please excuse me.." Kurenai walked away.. A loud thudding caught their attention.. Sasuke's eyes widen as she saw The Hyuuga Heiress.. Her midnight hair flow back and forth as she walk forward to Hiashi. Her figure became more define.. Her pale skin, Her long creamy legs..and her perfect chest.. She wore a Purple tank top, with purple shorts that expose her soft legs.. Sasuke felt his pants tighten just the sight of her.. "S-She's.. Sasuke stammered as Hinata begin to snap.. Sasuke 's still mouthdropped and dumbfounded.. "What is it, Old man?!" Hinata yelled as Sasuke came to his senses as he heared how Hinata call the Hyuuga Head.. "Wait, She's not like this.." Sasuke thought to himself as Hinata continue to yell at Hiashi.. "Please lower your voice, Hinata.. I would like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha, your new butler.." Hiashi seems so patient with this girl.." Sasuke stood up and bowed to the heiress.. "Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-San-.." Sasuke leaned going to kiss the heiress's hand.. Hinata release her hand. Then slapped Sasuke right in the face.. "H-Hinata!" Hiashi stood up and came to the direction of Sasuke who fell onto the floor.. "Pathetic.." Hinata all managed to say that out loud.. She walked away going upstairs and stopped.. "Next time, Don't call me just for a nonsense reason.." Hinata walked upstairs and closed the door furiously.. "I'm sorry about what she did to you, Uchiha-San.." Hiashi said with his usual stern look.. "Do you still want to work here?" Hiashi asked calmly.. "Definitely.." Sasuke's infamuos smirked happened to appear.. "Thanks Goodness! Thank you so much, Uchiha-San! you can now go.." Hiashi bid his goodbye.. Sasuke walked out of the Hyuuga's Mansion..

"I'm sure his not gonna last here long.. " Hinata smirked as she recalled the resignation of her last butler.. He begged and cried out to her, just to fire him.. He continue to bowed until, Hinata kicked him at the face.. "I don't want to see your face from now on.." Hinata walked away and laughed menacingly.. She smirked to herself.. "This is gonna be fun.."

Sasuke arrived at their house.. "Tadaima!" Sasuke removed his sandals and walked towards his father's room he was already asleep.. He wrapped the blanket to his father and walked to his room.. He jumped to his bed and buried his face to his pillow.. "She's really her.." Sasuke shooked his head.. "Hinata happened to be sweet, shy, kind and gentle.. In the other hand, Hinata Hyuuga, is a monster, and all the opposite!" Sasuke admit he was taken aback by Hinata's stunning beauty.. "She's more beautiful.. Luckily, I kinda managed this little erection.. What?! Erection?!" Sasuke fell from his bed.. "Today sure was a looong day.." Sasuke tiredly said..

 **NekoChi: WHAHAHAH! I can't breathe! The moment when Hinata slapped you right in the face..**

 **Sasuke: just don't mind her.. She managed to escape from the Mental Hospital.. Please, be careful with her..**

 **NekoChi: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it and don't forget to review! Just review if you have an idea.. It would be a huge help.. Anyways, Sayounara! ^_^**


End file.
